Bring Me Back
by DulceDia
Summary: Isaac knows how she is going to feel when Allison gets submerged. He knows exactly what she will go through. He doesn't know how he will be able to keep his closest friend down, but he really doesn't know if he'll be able to bring her back.


**Hey guy's its Dre here, writing my first teen wolf fic, gotta say im not a allisaac shipper so this is purely written with these two being platonic, and that their closeness is out of the fact that they got no one else. Scisaac all the way, just not in this fic.**

**Love the characters, not mine**

**Jeff you better not kill of any of my babies or I will go ape shit. **

Isaac's POV:

I jittered like I had just had a triple expresso and nothing else. My heart was pounding, my palms clammy, my forehead gaining a thin sheet of sweat. I was too nervous and had to hide it soon. Allison would have to step into that torture tub any moment now and I would not make it any worse for her.

I knew how bad it would get. How she would struggle against my arms, how she would flail, in false hope of trying to catch a breath, how water would go splashing everywhere, how I would have to turn a cold heart and finish it. How I would have to drown her.

Even if for a few seconds, and even if I would be the one to bring her back, I would also be the one to keep her down. That though within itself was making me breathe hard. But I can't allow myself to show anything. I can't be scared, I'm not the one going in the water, I'm not the down being drowned, I have no right to be this nervous.

Allison stepped out from behind me, and I could her nervousness, given away by a heartbeat that ran almost as fast as mine, yet if I wasn't what I am today, I could have not guessed anything was out of place. She looked me straight in the eyes, and gave me the smallest hint of a smile. She was nervous, she was beyond frightened, but she would not back down.

She turned and looked at the ice water, and I stepped back to give her room to step in. A sharp inhale and exhale escaped her as she entered the water. Her breaths were sharp, as were Stiles's and Scott's but all I could focus on her were hers. How she was attempting to control them and was leveling them out.

"Isaac" She called softly, so faintly that only I heard it. Taking a knee, I leaned into her, her face level with mine. She turned her face towards me, took a slow, deep breath, closing her eyes as if finally reaching a state of calm and faced forward again before she said "Do what you have to do".

As I stood back up, I saw her white knuckle grip on the sides of the metal tub, and a few fingers gripping the silver bullet to her like it was life itself.

Deaton gave Lydia and I a look that spoke without needing to say anything. It was time. Scott and Stiles were taking hurried last breaths, and exchanged a few words, but Allison stayed stoic, looked forward, as if she was going to get into a fight.

Taking their last breaths, all three pushed themselves fully into the water. I put my hand on Allison's shoulders, keeping her under. I looked over her, she looked serene, and slowly let her arms descend into the water with her. She only layed motionless for half a minute before she started squirming against my arms.

Teeth clenched and eyes shut tight, she balled her hands into fists, gripping even more tightly on the bullet than before. She started rocking back and forth, her hands found their way to the sides of the tub and she tried to push herself out, but I did not let her. As water started splashing not only out of Allison's tub as she kicked and waved her arms, so it did out of Scott's as he was fighting a great deal harder than Allison.

The cold water soon got everywhere. It was in my shoes, passing through my shirt, the cold in general was everywhere. Everywhere but on my face, as I felt warm drops streaming down my face, but I could do nothing to get them away. I clamped my eyes closed in hopes that the tears would stop but they wouldn't.

I was struggling more to control Allison, to keep her under, when all of a sudden, I felt two hands grip my wrists. I looked down, only to see Allison, holding my wrists, eyes opened, with the most terrified expression on her face. Her grip on my wrists was faltering, as her kicks got weaker. She had just about run out of air, but she wasn't fighting anymore. She was keeping herself down. Her blue eyes boar into mine, in a silent thought shared, a quiet "Bring me back", before her hands trembled and she not being able to control her body or her mind's natural response to drowning, took in that deadly breath of water, and stilled.

There were no ending my tears, as I tried to listen for her heartbeat, and when I could not here any hope of a soft 'lub-dub' went to check her pulse, only to find nothing.

"Deaton!" I yelled "DEATON!" He looked over at me, seeming to be almost at the end of his struggle with Scott, "there isnt-" I faltered, "there isn't a pulse anymore" I choked out.

"Get her out of the water now! You have to try to bring her back! You're the only one that can!" he yelled back at me.

I picked her up out of the water and set her on the ground next to the tub, she was limp and lifeless and as cold as the ice she had just been submerged in. I started giving her CPR, hoping that maybe she would accept the air and cough out the water, but she never did. A minute had passed and she was out of the water but she lay still. I started losing hope, you can only not have air for so long, and it was getting to be too long.

The tears were streaming down my face, dropping onto hers and mixing with her wet hair, there seemed to be no end of them, so many tears it seemed to me, as if I could fill a tub with all of them. I begged her silently, whispering as I held her head in my hands "Come back, you have to come back, we need you, there are people here that love you Allison, there are people that need you, please just wake up, please don't be another person I lose-" I choked back a sob "Please don't leave us, don't leave me, not now that I trust you, don't you dare leave now that I need you!" I said the words so softly, embracing her, bringing her head to my chest, leaning her against me, holding her in my arms, in a way that I might give her some warmth. I let out one more plea, "Don't let go Allison, fight".

Nothing happened. She lay in my arms not moving but I refused to let her go, I vaguely recognized that Scott was being shaken awake by Deaton, spitting out water, and Stiles, now having been awake longer than any of the others before was hugging Lydia, as they sobbed into eachother.

A spasm sent a jolt of electricity through me. Allison started to move. She then all of a sudden, her arms were clinging to me, like I was the only thing anchoring her to life. I felt her warm tears seeping through my shirt as she sobbed and laughed at the same time.

She let me go, allowing me to get her a blanket. Everyone was quiet, sitting in pairs in their informal corners of the room, almost in a daze such that I barely recognized her voice as she said "There is no light. Everything, it just goes dark. You turn looking for the way you came from but its all dark." she wiped a tear trailing down her face "I was trying to find my way back, out of the darkness but there was nothing. No sound, no light, no breeze of air, no smells, nothing". She turned and looked at me "Then out of nowhere I hear a voice, It sounds like its yelling but I'm too far away, then I just started running, started running towards that voice, until it got clearer and clearer and I could make out what it was saying. All I could understand was the last word 'Fight'. Then the voice got quiet and I just waited. I started thinking that maybe, I was too far gone, that I couldn't go back. Then I hear it. It's a heartbeat, and I know it was a heartbeat because it was deep and it resonated, so I started running again. It got so loud but I knew I couldn't stop running, so I ran harder until it deafened me and all I heard was nothing, like I had fallen asleep. It felt as if you had just been jolted out of a dream. You were the one speaking, weren't you? That was your voice, that was your heartbeat."

"I thought you were gone, I thought-" I choked up once again.

"You don't understand. You guided me out of the darkness." she grabbed my hand with both of hers "You brought me back". She smiled at me, a knowing smile, one that showed that the darkness had really creeped into her heart, but one that also said she was a fighter.

"Well, are you two just gonna sit there," asked Lydia one hand on her hip, "or are we going to go kick some ass?"

"I have a way to find the nematode now, let's go!" Said Deaton urgently as he sped out the door, reminding us of why we had gone through all of this. Reminding us that the fight had just begun.


End file.
